marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Drake (Earth-TRN240)
(founding member); formerly (New Charles Xavier School student body), (Jean Grey School student body) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer and student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Fort Washington, Long Island, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = The path of Bobby Drake of this universe seemingly followed the same of his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them they needed to return with him to the future. Bobby and the rest of the X-Men accompanied this Beast to the "future" where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier and Jean Grey was dead (with the school named after her). Bobby was particularly disturbed to find that his future self had become so "lame." After the team confronted the "future Cyclops," the team (under Jean's leadership) decided they would stay until the problems in this time were resolved, before returning to their own. After a conflict between Wolverine's X-Men and the future versions of the X-Men and Brotherhood at Cape Citadel, Kitty decided to quit Logan's school and take's herself and the younger X-Men to Cyclops' school instead. Not long before the young X-Men left Cyclops' side, the young Jean Grey privately confronted Bobby, having read his mind and having discovered he was gay. Bobby initially refuted her claims angrily, mainly due to the invasion of privacy, but opened up to her and admitted that he was, even though he wondered why his adult-self didn't seem to be. With Jean's assistance, Bobby later talked to adult Iceman, who came out to his younger self and explained that he hadn't before thinking it would complicate his life. With the rise of anti-mutant hysteria following the death of adult Cyclops and the beginning of the M-Pox crisis, the time-displaced X-Men decided to part ways and lay low for a while. Bobby moved to Austin, Texas, a city so friendly of mutants that Bobby became an attraction, building ice statues in public. Months later, the time-displaced X-Men reunited (with the exception of Jean) and they were joined by Genesis, Oya and the new Wolverine on a road-trip across the country helping people whenever necessary. By this time Bobby had come out to the rest of his teammates. Genesis and Oya later offered to act as wingmen to help Bobby get a date, and took him to a nightclub in Miami, Florida. After a disastrous attempt at flirting, Bobby ran into a young man named Romeo while leaving the club. Romeo turned out to be an Inhuman in the middle of a assignment for the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission. Bobby and Romeo hit it off, and started dating some time later. When different factions of mutants decided to assault New Attilan to take down major Inhuman players in order to destroy a Terrigen Cloud which was roaming the atmosphere and was close to dispersing and making Earth uninhabitable for mutants, because the Terrigen Mists were the cause of the lethal M-Pox, Iceman decided to join the attack solely to find a means to locate Romeo. Once the X-Men penetrated New Attilan's defenses, Iceman slip away and went looking for Romeo. When Bobby found him, they shared their first kiss and escaped together from the conflict. After discovering a way to travel through time, Beast assembled his time-displaced friends to show them an unfortunate side discovery. He believed he had only managed to travel to the past within the timeline they were currently inhabiting and not their own, which led to them finding what they thought was this timeline's young X-Men in the past they initially believed would be available for them to return. Now certain of their inability to return to their time, the young X-Men looked forward to the new future they could build, which was no longer tied to that of their present selves. | Powers = Iceman has been stated to be an Omega mutant. Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Iceman's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, Iceman can mentally override his hypothalamus to allow his body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. It also obscures his facial features. When Iceman first began to completely lower his body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as he learned to increase the severity of his coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of his body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when Iceman, covered with ice, moves.) Through practice, Iceman has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. * Thermal Vision: The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around him. * Cryokinesis: Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, Iceman has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-based blasts, ice-beams, ice-bolts and other constructs of ice. :Iceman is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. :Due to the amount of water on Earth, Iceman has a virtually unlimited supply of moisture since it is always present in the surrounding air or environment. Even desert air has sufficient moisture content for him to make temporary practical use of; however, the mental effort needed to employ his mutant power under these circumstances could eventually fatigue him and render his freezing ability temporarily dysfunctional. Due to his cryokinetic-based powers, Iceman is able to sense, generate and manipulate various cold aspects of the weather such as snow, hail, blizzards, cold air, freezing rain etc. * Molecular Moisture Inversion: The ability to freeze water molecules, turning them into solid ice. It later separated from him to return to its homeworld. Organic-Ice Form: After being briefly cosmically-empowered by the Black Vortex, a side effect after getting rid of his cosmic powers was the ability to turn his entire body into organic ice, similarly to his future counterpart. }} | Abilities = Bobby is a skilled ice skater, and can speak Spanish fluently. | Strength = While in human form Iceman possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. While in his ice form he is able to augment his strength. He is a fair hand to hand combatant. | Weaknesses = Unlike his future self, Bobby's powers are linked to his emotional state. When under extreme emotional duress, Bobby can lose control over his ice-based powers, leading to him lashing out with them. But when calm, Bobby has full control over his powers, limited only by his imagination. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird and Ice slides | Weapons = | Notes = * Bobby was outed as gay by Jean. Later, he and Jean confronted his future counterpart, who admitted to being gay. | Trivia = | Marvel = Iceman | Wikipedia = Iceman (comics) | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Cryokinesis Category:Drake Family Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Black Vortex users Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Symbiotes-possessed